To Second Grade We Go!
by Strawberrychan
Summary: Some of the Z team's members are wished back in second grade and are sent to an a/u! Vegeta's obsession over chocolates has come back. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan are one funny trio. And Piccolo as one cool eight year old! Who else?! ^_^ humor!
1. Don't Shove Me Cuz You'll Wake Him!

Dicsclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, but I do own Vegeta! {Lawyer glares at me} Fine, fine. I don't own Vegeta, but come on! Please? No? Fine. I do NOT own anything on DB, DBZ, or DBGT. I own the plot of my story and my own made-up characters on this story though. That's all.  
  
^_^  
  
Chibi Episode 1: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_^  
  
An: I've only done one humor fic in my life, and since I read this over and over I don't know if it's funny. So PLEASE give me your opinions. Please no flames on OOC or anything. If you can't deal with it then it's not your kinda fic. And some of the outrageous things that happened are typed by me cuz I am the author and I HAVE THE POWER! HAHA! I'm open to suggestions! Just REVIEW!  
  
^_^  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WISH FOR, MORTALS??" Porunga roared.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAMWAHAHAHAH-" laughter echoed through the desert.  
  
"SHUT UP!" a female voice hissed at the other.  
  
"Sorry, -" a male voice apologized, and he was about to open his mouth to say something after the sorry, but-  
  
"Do NOT say my name!!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Okay," He said, taking a step backwards.  
  
The two were cloaked in black cloaks. It was currently night outside and the moon was shining brightly.  
  
"Good. Now, Porunga, old buddy, ol' pal," the female grinned mischiefiously. "Grant us three wishes. Okay, first of all I wish-"  
  
"MWAHA-" She hit her partner in the stomach with her elbow.  
  
"As I was saying: I wish Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, ChiChi, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Seventeen, Eighteen, Videl, Piccolo, and Yamcha were all eight years old," She couldn't help, but grin.  
  
"GRANTED," Porunga said, his eyes glowing red for two seconds to grant.  
  
"I get a wish!" He said. "You promised."  
  
"Fine," She sighed dramatically as if it was a big deal.  
  
"I wish...!" He finished, laughing until She elbowed him in the stomach again.  
  
You readers must be thinking "What did he wish?" hmmm...YOU'LL FINE OUT! Just not now.  
  
"GRANTED," Porunga bellowed.  
  
"Why'd you wish THAT?! What a waste," She grumbled unhappily, but she had actually thought it was a great idea. "Fine. The LAST wish is that they have to go to school in Second grade boarding school."  
  
The dragon smirked. *THIS certainly will be interesting.*  
  
"That is granted," Porunga said. "But just because you are my FRIEND then I'll get you one more wish for this."  
  
"REALLY?! Great!" She grinned. "I wish that this wish couldn't be undone unless I undo it."  
  
"GRANTED!" Porunga yelled, the huge balls shooting out and the dragon going somewhere else.  
  
"Since when did Porunga learn english?" He asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Who cares? Just get out the Earth balls," She demanded.  
  
"ARISE SHENLONG!" He yelled.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WISH FOR, MORTALS?!" it bellowed.  
  
"Geesh. Do the dragons have to start like that?" He muttered.  
  
"I wish this will take place in an alternate universe!" She wished.  
  
"GRANTED! Second wish?"  
  
"I wish,-"  
  
What did She wish for?  
  
^_^  
  
Vegeta yawned tiredly and turned over as an alarm clock awoke him. He growled when it didn't stop. Vegeta turned back to his left and threw the blankets off of him. Then, Vegeta threw the clock and stomped on it. He smirked when it stopped. "Damn clock," he muttered. His voice had sounded rather...different? He shook his head. "Nah," he thought.  
  
With his eyes closed he went to the bathroom...or rather the wall? What the hell? The bathroom was always on the right side in his room?! He muttered something as he opened his eyes and rubbed them. He looked at the room. This room was rather..strange. The things were a whole lot smaller. Like the bed and dresser...and who was that in that other bed? And another person?! And another-oh wait. That one was just an empty bed, but the other two looked occupied. This sure was strange.  
  
Was this a silly joke?  
  
A dream?  
  
He pinched himself.  
  
Guess not.  
  
Somehow he felt short...well shorter than usual. This had to be a joke his mate played on him. Yeah, that was it. He crept to the bed with the other occupant in it. Who was it? He pulled back the covers to the person in one of the other two beds. His eyes narrowed. Who the heck was it? Spiky ebony hair that went in seven different directions. How strange. It kinda looked like Goten, but it looked much more like...Goku?  
  
How was that possible?  
  
Nah.  
  
Vegeta went to the other occupant in the room. He pulled the covers over to reveal...a pillow. (-_-") Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Someone had been sleeping here. He went to take another step in a different direction to the other occupant again, but...he tripped. He muttered a curse then got up and looked at the thing that had tripped him. He almost fell over in shock!  
  
It had grown back.  
  
And it happened to be his tail.  
  
What the he-  
  
"What in the name of Kami!" he yelled all of the sudden.  
  
He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes widened. Spiky bangs. What?! He hadn't had bangs since he was a child. Shorter than usual. His tail. Well, that was actually nice, but...by kami he looked like he was EIGHT YEARS OLD?!  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
^_^  
  
Goku yawned as he heard a scream. He muttered something about food then shot up. This wasn't his room. And why was there something brown flicking around him. Oh, that was just his tail. Wait...his tail? Goku blinked. His first thought was, "Maybe it missed me." He did feel short. He hadn't felt short since he was a little kid. He got off of the bed.  
  
"Hey...is that you, Vegeta?" Goku asked as he entered the bathroom.  
  
Vegeta gave a look that could kill.  
  
At least it wasn't ChiChi with her frying pan.  
  
Hey, what had happened to Goku's voice? It seemed more...hmm...different?  
  
And why did Vegeta looked, er, chibi-like?  
  
"OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU BAKA!" came the mad reply.  
  
Woah, Vegeta's voice sounded rather...not as deep and sexy as it was. Not that Goku had thought it was sexy. No way! It was Strawberrychan who thought that. This voice sounded rather higher. Really high...Goku's wasn't even that high.  
  
Goku blinked.  
  
This sure wasn't Vegeta.  
  
"You're not Vegeta. Are you his child or something? Did Bulma have another kid?" Goku asked, scratching his head.  
  
"I am VEGETA! Prince Vegeta of the strongest race in the whole universe. Are who are you, fool? Kakarott or Kakarott's youngest brat," Vegeta asked.  
  
"I'm Goku," Goku replied. "Hey...have you gotten taller or is it just me?"  
  
"Me taller than YOU? For once..." Vegeta's eyes lit up. "OH BY KAMI I AM taller THAN YOU!!! HAHAHA!"  
  
Vegeta was taller?  
  
What?  
  
Had hell finally taken over?  
  
Wait...  
  
Vegeta WAS TALLER!!!  
  
"DID I SHRINK?!" Goku screeched, jumping high in the air, but he hit the ceiling with his head when he jumped too high. "Ouch."  
  
Vegeta jumped for joy and began singing, "I'm taller! I'm taller! Kami has forgiven me and made me taller! And you're chubbier! Chubbier, chubbier!"  
  
"You kind of are too..y'know...!" Goku pouted.  
  
Goku didn't like being shorter than Vegeta. It wasn't fair!!  
  
Vegeta stopped skipping around.  
  
"Hey...is there any chocolates around?" the little chibi asked.  
  
Goku sweatdropped. "Uh, Vegeta-"  
  
"I MUST HAVE CHOCOLATE!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Calm down Ve-"  
  
"SHUT UP, KAKAROTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
Goku blinked.  
  
What had just happened?  
  
He shrugged.  
  
So...  
  
He needed food, so Goku went out of the room and caught up with Vegeta.  
  
Now, the food.  
  
But...why were they still wearing their pajamas?  
  
Was it PJ day?  
  
^_^  
  
"Strawberries," a little girl mumbled sleepily, half-asleep.  
  
Bulma rolled over a little...then a little more...then...  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
She fell off the bed. She got up and looked around. She blinked. The room sure was different. It was..er...very different. For one..it was orange, and there were two bunkbeds in the room. She felt this weird feeling in her back...she looked behind her. *Gasp* She...had a TAIL?! When had that happened? And she felt rather...short. And what was this sudden urge for juicy, red...strawberries?  
  
"You're finally up!" a voice said in joy.  
  
Bulma turned around. There was a girl about 8 in front of her. She had short straight black hair that reached her shoulders, ebony eyes, and short straight then bangs above her eyes. She sure looked familiar. Somehow, but from where? Bulma got on her "thinking face" and began thinking. The girl gave her a bewildered look.  
  
"Who're you, little girl?" Bulma asked.  
  
Little? HA! Bulma was little herself.  
  
"I am NOT little!" she screeched. "AND YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE TALLER THAN ME BY A MILIMETER!"  
  
Bulma winced. The girl's voice was loud.  
  
But...why did Bulma's voice sound so squeaky and high-pitched?  
  
"Oh, and I'm ChiChi," the girl said happily, her voice going normal. "You must be my new roomate in this boardin' school."  
  
"Uh...ChiChi?" Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
Was this a dream?  
  
But it felt real.  
  
But...it was a dream.  
  
Yes, it was a dream...  
  
And so...why not play along with it?  
  
"Yeah. And our other schoolmates are Videl and Eighteen. They're really nice!" ChiChi said, grinning happily. "Anyway, let's get dressed then go eat. Oh...why do you have a tail? That's..."  
  
"Uh...because...because my father was a monkey," Bulma blurted out on first thought.  
  
Not only did Bulma have her tail, but she realized...her senses had heightened so much more. The only bad part was when people might scream and hurt her ears. That caused a big hurt. "Wait...did Chi just say Videl and Eighteen? This dream is awesome! Maybe I'll get to see them as little kids!"  
  
ChiChi sweatdropped. "Uh...Bulma? I didn't know know Mr. Briefs was a monkey..."  
  
"NO! I mean...well I gots a tail cuz, um, I justs do," Bulma said.  
  
Woah...now she was beginning to TALK like a kid. When she had been little she had added s's to words that didn't even need the s. And now...she was doing it again.  
  
"Here, put this on," ChiChi got into a drawer and pulled out some of Bulma's stuff. She threw them to her.  
  
"Thanks," Bulma said as she got into what ever Chi had picked out.  
  
Bulma went into the bathroom to look at what had changed first. ChiChi was patiently waiting in the other room. Bulma changed into her clothes which was short blue jean shorts and a navy blue tanktop with her small blue capsule corporation jacket over it. Then, she put on ankle socks with white sneakers.  
  
Bulma looked at herself. She had definetly changed. Her hair was a beautiful LAVENDER. She could pass as her son's sister! When she had been young she had had lavender hair, but when she reached 15 years old it had naturally changed to blue. She had hated it, but then she actually got to like her new look, but now...it was her beautiful purple lavender and reached to the middle of her back. It actually matched her perfectly.  
  
Her eyes were still blue, but they were more exciting, mischiefious, bigger, and eyes that showed that chibi Bulma Briefs was trouble. She couldn't help, but grin. She had small teeth again...her teeth were actually pretty much fine. They didn't look terrible. She had always had good teeth, anyway. Then she noticed...  
  
Well Bulma had no big TITS anymore. That was for sure. Which wasn't too bad...after all, she was only 8 years old in her...dream. (*cough*)  
  
Bulma got out of the bathroom and walked over to ChiChi.  
  
"Finally! Hey, get over here. I wanna braid your hair," ChiChi grinned.  
  
"Okay," Bulma replied. "Hey, where am I, anyways? I don't remembers being here befores."  
  
Again with the s's.  
  
After ChiChi french braided her hair Bulma followed her schoolmate to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. But ChiChi had taken the opposite direction of the smell of the food. Bulma shrugged. Maybe it was a short cut.  
  
~  
  
ChiChi had sat waiting for Bulma to come out. She sure was strange. Chi had never heard of anyone having a tail. ChiChi had been feeling rather strange though. It felt like she had JUST ARRIVED, but that's not what she remembered. Her memories told her of being at the school...and...and other stuff. ChiChi shook her head and watched as Bulma came back so she could french braid her hair.  
  
Maybe Bulma wasn't strange.  
  
Maybe ChiChi was, or...  
  
They both could be.  
  
~  
  
Before ChiChi and Bulma had woken up Eighteen had gotten up. She had to say she was VERY confused. First of all, she was shrunk to the size of an eight- year old. And her power had dimished by far, but it was still there. She still was VERY strong, but not as strong as she should be. Her looks had changed too. Her hair was now an inch past her shoulders. It looked more blonde than usual. Her eyes didn't look as cold as she actually wanted them to be. They were bigger, rounder, and more...different. She wasn't short. Nope.  
  
"What the hell?" Eighteen asked as she stopped examining herself in the mirror.  
  
She looked at the other occupants in the bed. There was this lavender haired girl which Eighteen didn't recognize. Another looked sort of like ChiChi, but the other bed was empty. Eighteen got dressed in her chibi-like clothes and walked out the door. She wanted to look around this ugly place.  
  
"Hey," a voice said behind her.  
  
On instinct Eighteen turned around and sent a punch to them. She stopped an inch from the shocked girl's face. Eighteen didn't remove her fist, but narrowed her eyes at the girl. The girl had short dark dark brown hair that was a tiny bit spiky and went to her ear. Her eyes were bright blue. She had on a blue skirt, white shoes, and a long-sleeve white button up shirt.  
  
"Who are you" Eighteen asked.  
  
Her small fist lowered.  
  
"I'm Videl..who're you?" she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I'm Eighteen," she quickly replied.  
  
Both stared at each other for about a minute.  
  
"Videl...Satan?" Eighteen questioned.  
  
"Yes...have I seen you before? I thought I knew you around, but I guess not..." Videl said.  
  
"Damn. She doesn't remember," Eighteen almost sighed in agitation.  
  
Eighteen knew this wasn't a dream. She didn't dream much at all. And this felt very weird. But...what did she care? Change was pretty cool. Even if she happened to be a little kid now...  
  
"I've been wonderin' around these halls quite some time. I don't know where here is, 'ough," Videl sighed and stuck out her lower lip.  
  
"Same here," Eighteen said.  
  
"And I don't 'member nothing," Videl pouted.  
  
Eighteen sighed. "Come on. I smell food around here, so to the food-place we go. I am rather...hungry."  
  
"Cool-o!" Videl exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
  
Eighteen sweatdropped.  
  
^_^  
  
Trunks and Goten yawned tiredly and simultaneously got up. They blinked a few times. This wasn't their room. Where were they at? Both changed to whatever things they had in the dresser. Which turned out to be Goten's normal orange gi with his boots and Trunks's normal dark blue gi with his boots. There were normal clothes in there, but for now there gis seemed really comfortable. (Think buu saga gis)  
  
"Where are we, Trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
"We are......" Trunks tried to be the smart one and come up with the answer, "in a room."  
  
Goten blinked. "I know THAT, but - wait - do you look a little younger or is it just me?"  
  
"How can you tell? I feel the same," Trunks said.  
  
"I guess," Goten shrugged. "Hey...who's that?"  
  
He pointed to the other bunkbed with an empty bed at the top and a small figure under blankets.  
  
"I dunno. Let's look," Trunks suggested.  
  
They quietly crept towards the bed.  
  
"Stop pushing me, Goten!" Trunks whined because he was in front of Goten.  
  
"I'm not pushin'," Goten grinned.  
  
Then he pushed Trunks to the floor.  
  
"Hey!" Trunks yelled.  
  
The other person under the covers stirred.  
  
"SSHHHH! Be quiet or you'll wake him," Goten whispered.  
  
"ME?! WHY SHOULD I BE QUITE?! YOU SHOVED ME!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"NO I DIDN'T!" Goten argued.  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"BEEEEEE QUITE, GOTEN AND TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The two chibis turned their head to see an angry kid about 8 years old. His hair ebony was very spiky and was a little long and reached about the middle of his back. His eyes were the same ebony as his hair. He looked rather...familiar. He was Trunks's height. (all of the chibis are cute and so is this one!)  
  
"How'd you know our names?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Don't kid with me, guys," the kid said. Then he blinked. "What happened to my...voice?" he panicked and stood up. "Why do you guys look as tall as me? WHERE'S MY ROOM?! And, Trunks, why do you look a year younger? Huh? And...my hairs long...AND I HAVE MY TAIL!"  
  
Of course, he liked his tail back. That was the one thing he favored.  
  
"Who're you?" Goten asked.  
  
"MY NAME IS GOHAN!" Gohan was panicking. "What did you guys do?!"  
  
"Gohan? Huh? But my brother is tall and older. You're the same age as me!" Goten said.  
  
"I AM Gohan." Gohan sniffled.  
  
Trunks pulled Goten aside and whispered. "I really think he is telling the truth."  
  
"But his HAIR is different then my brothers."  
  
"We should test him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
(Gohan's hair is exactly the cool spiky hair when he fought against Nappa. I LOVED that style of his hair. Spiky and a little long. And he had his cute tail! Gohan is really cute in this fic. He not my most favoritest characters, but I do think he's really cute when he's a chibi. I did hate that hair-style when he went against Frieza. Yuck! It was all gelled and cut...)  
  
The duo turned back to Gohan.  
  
"What is my most favoritest thing to do..." Goten gave him a suspicious look," GOHAN."  
  
"Eat," Gohan said flatly. "Just like dad."  
  
"That's correct, but-"  
  
"Just shut up, please. Tell me what happened? Why am I EIGHT years old? And where is Videl? Is she all right?"  
  
"I don't know," Trunks shrugged.  
  
*BIG LOUD ROARING SOUND*  
  
"Duck and cover!" Gohan yelled as he dived under the bunk bed with Trunks.  
  
Goten turned red. "Sorry, guys, I'm kinda hungry. Let's go eat..."  
  
"Sounds fine to me!" Gohan said, getting up. "I am REALLY hungry."  
  
"Me too!" Trunks agreed.  
  
So they followed their nose to wherever it goes. (CAFETERIA mostly likely)  
  
^_^  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE SOME CHOCOLATES!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs as they entered the cafeteria.  
  
"Please excuse my friend, Vegeta...he's a bit cranky," Goku laughed nervously.  
  
"IF I DON'T GET SOME CHOCOLATES NOW. I swear I'LL BLAST YOU TO THE NEXT DIM- "  
  
"Can you shut up?" a voice asked somewhere in the back.  
  
Every student had their heads turned to the chocolate-hungry Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta growled and stomped over to the boy. Vegeta's hair went gold and his eyes teal. He gathered a golden ki blast in his palm and put it an inch from the nine year old's face. The kid's eyes went wide with fear.  
  
"NOW what did you say?" Vegeta snarled viciously.  
  
"I-I..." the boy burst into tears. "HERE!"  
  
He shoved a bag at Vegeta and ran out crying. The bag was filled with chocolate. Vegeta grinned, descending, and sat down and began eating THE CHOCOLATE! Goku went in line and just got a lot of things to eat. Vegeta stopped eating for a second and looked up at the staring faces. He bared his teeth.  
  
"WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
They were too busy eating what Goku had brought and the chocolates to notice anything going on around them.  
  
~  
  
Bulma and ChiChi wandered through the hallways. ChiChi had gotten the LOST. And in a school for Kami's sake! Sure, the school was very huge, but ChiChi insisted the cafeteria was this way, but Bulma's nose told otherwise. But Bulma decided not to argue. She did want to see a little through the school. She could try and memorize the room numbers just in case she had to go back through this hallway. They had walked, for what seemed like a few eons or so. Bulma had no completely lost her smell of the food and the cafeteria so she had no idea where they were.  
  
"Where are we?" ChiChi asked, laughing nervously.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Aren't you supposed to tell me? I've never went to this school!"  
  
"This dream is boring me," Bulma pondered, "but I still wanna look around. Maybe I'm in a coma or something and this is what I'm dreaming about, and I'll never get out. Although, I STILL have that strong urge for strawberries. Can you TASTE things in a dream?"  
  
"What are you two doing?" a voice behind them asked.  
  
"Ummm..." Bulma and ChiChi turned around to see...  
  
~  
  
Eighteen and Videl entered the cafeteria and their faces brightened. THERE WAS FOOD! Kami, they were starving. They watched as three figures,well two figures were recognizable, go past them, but they weren't sure about the third one. Trunks, Goten, and someone else. But somehow, somewhere they knew him. They decided to get in line and get food then join the three.  
  
~  
  
Goten, Gohan, and Trunks walked into the cafeteria, not bothering to look at anyone or anything, except the food. They went in line and stared at the food. The food looked delicious. Bacon, sausage, pancakes, orange-juice, bacon, bacon...and BACON!  
  
"Hiya cutie-pie!" a small girl with pink hair and eyes appeared in front of Gohan. She was pretty cute. She was about Gohan's height.  
  
"Um, hi," Gohan replied, looking back as if she was talking to someone else.  
  
"Oooh! You have a tail! I saw someone with a tail earlier! HOW CUTE!" she chirped, grabbing his tail before he could react.  
  
"Hey!" Gohan said, prying it away from her hands.  
  
"Hey, I'm Goten!" Goten butted in. "This is..." he grinned moving his head toward his brother, "GOHAN, my FANTAAAABULOUS BRO. And he LOOOOVES you. And he wants to smother you with KISSIES." Goten exagerated with the words.  
  
Trunks made kissing sounds. The girl giggled. Gohan tried giving a glare to Goten, but he was blushing a little. Gohan's tail smacked Goten on the arm.  
  
"AAAND when you two grow up he wants to have BAAAABIES. Then I'll...BE AN UNCLE!" he added the last part happily.  
  
"NO I DON'T!! I, um," Gohan didn't want to sound mean. "You're, um, cool and uh...nice ,bu-"  
  
"What a PEEEERFECT start," Trunks grinned, nudging Gohan with his elbow.  
  
"YEAAAHH," Goten agreed.  
  
"GOTEN!!!" Gohan started yelling.  
  
"Oh, and my name's Felice," the girl said, kissing Gohan on the cheek.  
  
Gohan turned a shade darker red. He wouldn't have normally done this, but...he was in an eight year old body, and he was responding to that little kiss.  
  
"Sorry, I'm married," Gohan said casually. Goten and Trunks snickered a little at Gohan's choice of words.  
  
Felice giggled. "Married, silly? No way! You're just a kid."  
  
Gohan realized his mistake. "Well, in my, um, country we can marry at any age. Some people even marry at birth! Yeah!"  
  
"Don't be silly, silly!" Felice giggled again. She latched onto his arm.  
  
"Come to my table and meet my awesome friends."  
  
Goten couldn't help, but giggle a little. He turned from them and let out another giggle. Trunks got caught in the occasional giggles.  
  
"AND THEN THEY CAN ALL LLOOOOOOVE YOU, GOHAN!" Goten said, collapsing in laughter.  
  
"I think I'll pass. Sorry, but I need to get food!" Gohan grabbed Goten and Trunks and cut in front of some boy who didn't even object.  
  
"GOTEN! When I get my hands on you..." Gohan seethed. "I can NOT believe you just did that to me! And in front of an eight year old girl no less! I mean...of all the things to do, Goten. And you, Trunks! Why, her fondness for me will elongate so long that I'll be killed! She's a plague. And she's WAY TOO hospitable for my likings."  
  
"Hospi-what? And elo-what?" Goten gave a bewildered look at Gohan.  
  
Gohan fumed, "The clueless countanence on your face makes me so-"  
  
"Count what?" Goten scatched his head. These words were out of his vocabulary.  
  
"Countenance!" Trunks exclaimed. "You know? The facial expression on someone's face."  
  
"Well, you obviously got your ingeniousness from your mother," Gohan remarked, grinning at Trunks.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!" the lunch lady's voice yelled at them.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Gohan apologized.  
  
"NOW Puh-LEASE tell me what you'd like to get?"  
  
"I don't have any money with me..." Goten frowned.  
  
"You don't have to pay. When you're family payed for this school the food costs came with it. Now PICK!"  
  
"Okay!" the trio chirped.  
  
"Now, I'd like..." Gohan took a deep breath.  
  
To order for these three...it might take a while.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
An eight year old boy smirked as he had one leg on the cafeteria table and one on the floor. He had on a long-sleeve leather jacket, a sleeveless white shirt under the jacket, black boots, black sunglasses, and black sweatpants. He looked rather...strange, but nobody seemed to care. He was a little taller than average, but not by much. He was actually pretty cool and lookin' good.  
  
His dazzling teeth smiled as he talked to the other eight year old. She was a girl with long red hair, green eyes, and an average weighted figure. She had on a pink dress with red flowers over it. She was actually more cuter than some of the girls.  
  
"Then I said, 'Aight. Wanna fight?'" the boy said. "Then he waz like, 'Bring it on, hotstuff.'" (this kid has a tough-sounding voice and cool one)  
  
"Then what happened?" the girl asked anxiously.  
  
"So then I waz like, 'Are you an idiot or somethin'? You cou'dn't handle me wit' those little fists. So he swung at me and I dodged and I waz like, 'waz you playin' at? Fine, do it the hard way, lil' guy.' But trust me, this boy wazn't little." (Waz, I know is was, but he says it with an edge. Some of his other words too. I'm usually a good speller, trust me)  
  
"Wow, so then what?" her beautiful green eyes sparkled.  
  
"So I swung at 'im like this," the eight year old said, putting his foot back on the floor and making punches in the air as if hitting an opponent.  
  
"Who won?" the girl, Fief, asked.  
  
The boy put his face directly in front of hers. "You really wanna know?" she nodded, he smirked. "After the easy fight I won. The boy waz nothin' 'pared to me."  
  
"Wow..." the girl gazed at him enviously.  
  
"Yeah, but what can I say?" he smirked, sitting down next to her and winking.  
  
"You're sooo brave, Piccolo," she smiled at him, twirling her hair in her finger. The other girls gathered around him sighed deeply.  
  
~  
  
You like? You hate? You crack up laughin'? Then...REVIEW! So...where are the other two wished people? How are the other people in the real Z universe reacting? Who asked what Bulma and Videl were doing? Any other questions? Any ideas/suggestions?  
  
S-chan: Trunks! Stop that!  
  
Chibi Trunks: {looks innocent} What am I doing Strawberrychan?  
  
S-chan: You keep playing TAG with Goten around me! I'm not some damn wall!  
  
ChibiGoten: {gasps} You said a BAD word. {smirks} I think I'm gonna tell...MY MOM  
  
S-chan: NOOO!!!! Anything, but that PLEASE!!! Not ChiChi!!  
  
Trunks: We're gonna tell! We're gonna tell!  
  
S-chan: {crosses arms and only smirks} Wanna bet? I can put you two in the story...{grins} wearing. a. dress.  
  
Goten/Trunks: *gasp* You wouldn't dare.  
  
S-chan: Ooooh. I would. And then I could make you girls. With tons of makeup and long girly, curly, hair. And painted toe-nails and fingertails. Then you could be doing ballet! An-  
  
Trunks: NOOO! Anything, but that.  
  
S-chan: Okay. Just don't threatin' me again cuz I'm the author.  
  
Goten: And the author has the power.  
  
S-chan: You betcha! Now the endings all yours guys!  
  
Goten/Trunks: Hey! See that button at the bottom with Review on it? Click it and review the story!  
  
Goten: Don't you like ME the best? I am the bestest!  
  
Trunks: You should review about mwah! I'm the smartest cuz I know bestest isn't even a word.  
  
Goten: It is too!  
  
Trunks: IS NOT!  
  
Goten: IS TOO!  
  
Trunks: IS NOT!  
  
Goten: IS NOT!  
  
Trunks: IS...TOO!  
  
Goten: HA! I win!  
  
Trunks: {frowns and creates a ki ball} You better run, Goten!  
  
Goten: {starts running, but looks back while running and says} PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Trunks: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET THE LAST WORD?! 


	2. Get Me Chocolates and I'll Let You Keep ...

Trunks: YAY! I get to say something first instead of GOTEN. {sticks tongue out}  
  
S-chan: Ohh. Are you jealous, little chibi? {thinking: his first word was Yay...^_^"}  
  
Trunks: NO! And I am not little. {pouts}  
  
Goten: 'm hungry.  
  
S-chan/Trunks: {sweatdrops}  
  
Trunks: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Goten: I dunno. {shrugs}  
  
S-chan: To him it means everything.  
  
Trunks: I'm hungry, too.  
  
S-chan: Not you, too!  
  
Trunks/Goten: 'm hungry. {starts circling S-chan and repeating it}  
  
S-chan: What are you doing y-you little chibis!?!  
  
Trunks/Goten: I dunno. {stops}  
  
S-chan: What is with the "I dunnos?!" Do you know anything?!  
  
Goten: No / Trunks: Yes  
  
S-chan: {Buries head in hands}  
  
Goten: {grins} Me, Trunks, an' Strawberrychan don't own DBZ, but I own Trunks!  
  
Trunks/S-chan: No you don't.  
  
Goten: Yes I do. See watch. Look at me stupidly, Trunks. See!  
  
Trunks: I was already looking at you stupidly, Goten. { is still looking stupidly at him}  
  
Goten: See my point?  
  
S-chan: Um...Goten. Did you hit your head?  
  
Goten: No. Why do you ask?  
  
^_^  
  
Chapter Two: Get Me Chocolates and I'll Let You Keep Your Life  
  
{Author comments} = {}  
  
^_^  
  
She and He laughed as they munched on popcorn and sat on two HUGE dragons. A HUGE TV sat in front of them. Porunga and Shenlong were laughing as well. They were in the dragon universe. Otherwise known as the universe where the dragons lived.  
  
"MWAHAHA! This is so funny!" He said.  
  
She replied, "I know. Just look at them."  
  
*munching on HUGE popcorn* Shenlong said, "Why did you do this anyway? I mean, they've saved the universe hundreds of times.  
  
"Because I can, Shenlong. Because I can."  
  
^_^  
  
"Hey, do you feel Goku's or anyone's kis?" Krillen as Tien landed on Kami's lookout with Choatzo.  
  
"No."  
  
"Something wrong," Kami said. "I wonder what..."  
  
^_^  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
"Ummm..?" ChiChi and Bulma turned around.  
  
They saw an eight year old boy. He looked pretty cute. A frown was on his face, his blue eyes were trying to be cold and indifferent, but they only looked even cuter that way, he was about a centimeter taller than Bulma. He looked rather adorable. He wore baggy blue jeans with a dark blue sleeveless shirt. His ebony hair was short and to his ears. (Bulma & Chi are same height just to let u know)  
  
"What's it to you," Bulma asked; he looked rather familiar.  
  
"Nothin' at all. Just wonderin'. So who're you, anyway, and why are you in this part of school, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Because we're LOST," ChiChi spoke. "Duh."  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know?"  
  
"Hey, SSSSEVENTEEN!! Wait!!!!!!!" a boy yelled, dragging out his s's.  
  
Seventeen groaned and turned around as an eight year old boy came from the corner, running. He was rather...too big for his age, but not really THAT fat, but...still fat. His round belly was covered by a red shirt. He had on big, huge blue jeans that seemed to be slipping off of him with green underwear under. His black hair was two inches past his ear. He had eyes the color of his hair. To Bulma and Chi...he was U-G-L-Y, ugly!  
  
"Who're you?" Bulma asked. I still amazed her how her voice had changed. It was so high-pitched! So was Chi's. "I'm Bulma and that's ChiChi."  
  
"ChiChi?!" his large hand wiped off his nose from the bugger that hung near it.  
  
Bulma and ChiChi's eyes went in horror and both chibis backed away a little.  
  
"Bulma?" he sneezed, then breathed deeply and took out his inhaler. "Woah! *takes in inhaler then puts it away* you have lavender hair! Do you know what'ssss happened? We're kidssss again!"  
  
Bulma and ChiChi took a step back again and narrowed their eyes.  
  
"Who are you?! ANSWER THE F*CKING question!!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
ChiChi gasped, her eyes going wide. "You said a BAD word. Mommy always told me never to say BAD words!" another gasp from Chi.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. ChiChi's attention went back to the fat kid. The fat kid, he was short and very pudgy and shorter than Chi and Bulma, stuck a finger up his nose, then unconsiously put it in his mouth. Bulma and ChiChi felt like crying just being around him. The next sound came him was....  
  
A FART which last about a minute...then a large burp  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed. She hated burping noises, farting, and some other rude stuff. So did ChiChi. They gagged and their eyes twitched.  
  
"I'm ssssorry!" he apologized. "It jusssst came out."  
  
"Yuck. Get away from ME," Seventeen moved the farthest away with a digusted look on his face.  
  
"Sorry...oh, and I'm...Yamcha," he looked shameful. "Remember?"  
  
"Yamcha?!?!?!?! Oh my gosh..." Bulma and ChiChi tried to sound sorry for him.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" but they couldn't hold their laughter in as they wiped the tears from their eyes. "Oh my HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA this is HAHAHAHAHAHAHA so HAHAHAHAHA horrible!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."  
  
^_^ {hehe}  
  
Goten, Trunks, and Gohan carried their food and sat at a table near two other people. They didn't even look who it was; they just really wanted to eat. But...Goten's curiousness got the best of him. He took a quick glance up, then back down. He stopped, and stared at his food. Something wasn't right. Not at all. He looked back at the person on the left of him. He looked rather...hm...familiar?  
  
"Hi, 'm Goten," Goten said, swallowing the last of his food and waited for an answer.  
  
The boy his age looked at him. Woah, okay it was like seeing a mirror.  
  
"Woah..." both chibis said.  
  
Maybe it was a mirror. Goten put his right as the other put his mirror hand out. They both were doing the same thing.  
  
"What's a mirror doing in the cafeteria?" the mirror boy spoke.  
  
Wait...how can it be a mirror when the reflection is wearing different clothes and speaking?!  
  
"Goten!" the "mirror" kid grinned at him. "Wow, how's it going?"  
  
"Who're you?" Gohan asked, munching on his chicken leg.  
  
"Gohan?" the kid looked at Gohan strangely.  
  
"YOU'RE GOHAN! BUT THAT'S GOHAN!!!" pointing at his brother "Wait....WHO ELSE IS GOHAN?!?!?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOHAN WHERE? EVERYWHERE!?!?!" Goten screamed.  
  
No one even looked at him.  
  
Trunks smacked him behind the head. "You, dope, he means...'Gohan?' like he was looking at your brother when he said that!! He was asking Gohan if he was Gohan."  
  
"Oh," Goten put his hand behind his hand with a funny Son grin.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Gohan," Gohan said, he licked his fingers from the chicken and pulled out a roll.  
  
"Why are you eating chicken for breakfast?" a familiar voice came beside him, pecking him on the cheek.  
  
KAMI, NOOO!!!!!  
  
"Hey, silly," a giggle followed.  
  
"Hello, FELICE," Goten grinned, so did Trunks.  
  
Gohan buried his head in his arms, but that didn't stop him from eating.  
  
"I'm Goku!" Goku announced. "And that's Vegeta. We turned little so now we're eight years old."  
  
"Can I have a peice?" Trunks turned to chibi Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta slowly looked up and glared, gritting his teeth. "What. Did. You. Say?"  
  
"Can I have a peice?" Trunks repeated, a funny look on his face.  
  
"GET THE F*CK AWAY FROM MY F*UCKING CANDY YOU KAMI DAMNED BRAT!!!" Vegeta yelled. "MMMYY CHOCOLATE!!!! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta got up and backed Trunks up to the closest wall.  
  
"So...GOOHAN. I luuuuv your outfit," she giggled.  
  
Kami, why did girls GIGGLE so much?!  
  
"Thanks," he said, trying to ignore her and eat. Where was Videl when you needed her? She would surely scare the girl off.  
  
"Dad...?" Trunks laughed nervously as Vegeta picked him up by the collar.  
  
"WHAT?" the word was short and loud.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Trunks asked, laughing nervously again.  
  
Vegeta's was full of hate, but then it went blank. "I...don't know."  
  
He dropped Trunks, as his son sweatdropped.  
  
Vegeta went back to the table and sat down. He sighed happily, thinking about his chocolates. They were so yummy. He looked back at the table and saw they weren't there. Chibi Veggie frantically looked around and spotted them. He saw Goten eat the last one while talking to Goku. Goten's face and fingers were covered with them. Vegeta's eyes went wide. Goten licked the chocolate and then popped it into his mouth.  
  
The chocolates were gone.  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~  
  
Eighteen and Videl sat. Videl sat across to this kid that had his head buried in his hands. Videl thought he was pretty cute. Well...very cute even if she wouldn't admit it. Maybe one day they could get married and have kids. She was thinking too far ahead. Like THAT would ever happen. And that pink haired girl looked as if she was bugging him. Eighteen had began talking to Trunks, but they talked in whispers as if they didn't want her to hear. The nerve!  
  
"So, who are you?" Videl asked, striking up a conversation.  
  
He just groaned and shook his head. He didn't look too talkative at the moment.  
  
"You're supposed to tell me your name!" Videl yelled at him.  
  
He didn't say anything. He didn't even look up.  
  
"Stay calm, Videl. Just introduce himself," she thought to herself, calming herself down.  
  
"I'm Videl," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
At the last word he jerked his head up.  
  
"Videl?! I'm Gohan, remember?" he looked rather excited. "Finally! It's you. Are you all right? Why are we eight year olds again? ARE WE STILL MARRIED HERE?!"  
  
Videl blinked. What the hell was he talking about?  
  
She looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about? Are you a pshyco or something?"  
  
Eighteen had eavesdropped. She quickly made an excuse and pulled him aside. Videl couldn't here any of it, but she knew they were talking about her. She frowned. They came back and Gohan looked even sadder. He put his head back into his arms and groaned. What was up with this kid?  
  
"Gohan? Are you all right?" the pink-haired girl asked. She shook him gently.  
  
"I'm fine, Felice. I'm..." he lifted his head up and grinned mischiefiously, "in fact. I'm great."  
  
What was this all about? Talk about mood changes.  
  
^_^  
  
Bulma, Seventeen, and ChiChi came through the door. A fat kid tagged behind them sadly. The boys and girls looked at them {with the exception of Yamcha}. A strange cool looking kid came up to Bulma. He looked VERY familiar! And everyone seemed to think he was cool. Bulma could tell this. Seventeen, Yamcha and ChiChi didn't stop, but Bulma did to talk to this cool kid.  
  
"Hey, I'm Piccolo," he smiled charmingly at her. Kami, he was so cool. "Who might you be?"  
  
Bulma felt trapped in his spell. Wait...this was Piccolo for crying out loud, but he was so adorable as a kid! She stifled a giggle. He was the "cool kid." Actually, she would have expected Vegeta to be the cool kid, but Piccolo was just as close. And everyone seemed to like him. No one was calling him "the green boy" or anything.  
  
"I'm Bulma," she said, holding back a child's sigh of admiration.  
  
"Cool name. Wanna sit with me? I'll give you a tour around the school if you want," Piccolo smiled at her again.  
  
"Well...I guess" she looked uncertain and felt that way.  
  
She really wanted to see the other chibis. I mean, what if her DREAM {*cough*} was over soon? Oh who cares?! She just wanted to get to know Piccolo better.  
  
"Come'n," he took her hand. "Let me get back to my story, anyway..."  
  
Bulma couldn't keep her gaze off of Piccolo. It was like a spell.  
  
^_^  
  
"I'm ChiChi and this is Seventeen and this is..." ChiChi held back her laughter. "Yamcha."  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
"Yamcha?" Trunks repeated.  
  
"Yes," Yamcha said, grinning at being recognized. Okay...he wasn't recognized, but he thought he had. Who knew what was going through his brain.  
  
His teeth had spinach caught between them as he smiled. When had he eaten spinach? The others took a step back. He hadn't seemed to notice.  
  
"Goku, buddy!" Yamcha walked {*cough* more like pounded, shaking the room} to him.  
  
"Hi!" Goku waved, taking a step back thuogh. Kami, people liked to step away from him.  
  
Vegeta stopped pouting over his chocolates and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't hungry anymore anyway. He could live.....................RIGHT?!?!  
  
"You. Are. Yamcha," Vegeta repeated slowly. He blinked. "HAHA! Oh my kami. Kami hates you and loves me! I'm taller than Kakarott AND I even think I'm stronger."  
  
Vegeta actually probably was. Goku hadn't been as strong as Vegeta when he was eight. Goku had help getting the power he had achieved during his early years, but that hadn't been until he had met Bulma. Even though both could turn Super Saiyans Vegeta had been stronger this age because he had been training since he could walk. {HAHAHA! Go Veggie-chan}  
  
"SSSShut up, Vegeta," Yamcha said. "It's not nicccce making fun of people."  
  
"Am I nice?" Vegeta asked innocently. He rather enjoyed being a chibi...even without his chocolates right now.  
  
Yamcha shook his head. "No."  
  
"Now..." Vegeta looked at Yamcha. "If. you. are smart. then. can. you. hear. me,...loser?"  
  
"Yes. Just speak without pausing."  
  
"Oh. Kay. Now...." Vegeta started, his face serious. "DO. YOU. HAVE. ANY. CHOCOLATES?"  
  
Everyone sweadropped.  
  
"ANSWER ME DAMNIT! THIS IS BUSINESS! You get me chocolates, and I'll make you a deal," Vegeta said.  
  
"What do I get?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"NOTHING! HAHA!" Vegeta stopped laughing, then said seriously, "you just get to keep your precious life."  
  
Woah, Vegeta sounded a little bit too serious. He probably was. Yamcha looked at Vegeta nervously.  
  
"Okay...um...I'll get you chocolates," Yamcha backed away slowly then went out, but not before...  
  
*big noise*  
  
"Ew do you smell that? I think someone farted!" a girl's voice whispered to another.  
  
"Are you sure? I thought it sounded more like an elephant going to the bathroom. Maybe...an elephant farted?" the other girl replied.  
  
"Probably," the girl whispered back.  
  
"The stupid elephant. This school really needs to get rid of it," the other girl whispered.  
  
"Good. The weaklings gone. I just hope he doesn't fart on my chocolates..." Vegeta said aloud.  
  
"Eighteen? Seventeen?" Goten asked, bewildered. "You look cool!"  
  
Seventeen smirked. "Thanks, kid."  
  
"Okay does anyone know anyone else here part of our "Z team?"" Gohan asked.  
  
"My peice of cake! It's Z-licious!" Goku said, licking the icing off.  
  
"What's a Z team?" Felice asked. "And Z-licious isn't a word!"  
  
"It isn't?" Goku asked, befuddled. "Well...NOW it is! I declare it my word. MY WORD! NO ONE ELSES!!!"  
  
Videl and ChiChi gave him a strange look. They turned to Gohan. They had no idea what "a Z team" was.  
  
"They don't remember anything," Eighteen whispered to Gohan.  
  
"Um...Videl, mo-I mean ChiChi? Don't you remember everyone? You know how we can fly, turn super saiyan, kick some alien butt, and fuse me and Trunks 'to one?" Goten asked.  
  
The two looked at him if he was crazy. Trunks elbowed him in the stomach. "Whatdja do that for?" Goten muttered. "Shut up," Trunks whispered back.  
  
"Er...uh. No," Videl replied, ChiChi replied something like that too.  
  
"There was Bulma," Eighteen said. "But I think...Piccolo? dragged her to their group."  
  
"Get them over here," Gohan said.  
  
"I'm over here," Goku spoke up.  
  
"WE KNOW," everyone said in unison.  
  
^_^  
  
Piccolo was so cool and sweet. He had many people around him. And Bulma couldn't help, but think about him. Bulma snapped out of her daze as Piccolo got her tail. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo! Get off my tail," she demanded, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Oh, 'm sorry," he apologized, letting go.  
  
"That's okay," Bulma said, having feeling go back to her.  
  
"Why do you have a tail?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why do you?" the other students around echoed.  
  
"I think it's cool. In fact, I think you're cool," Piccolo added.  
  
"Yeah. You're cool. Tails are cool. I wish I had one," the other students said enthusiastically, but not in unison.  
  
"Who here is BULMA?! And PICCOLO?" a voice interrupted.  
  
They turned to see three kids waiting for an answer. Bulma recognized one as Goten, another as Trunks, and the other was....Gohan? He looked so many years younger though! Awww he was so cute! Geesh, she thought everyone, except Yamcha, was cute as a chibi!  
  
"I'm Bulma!" Bulma chirped happily.  
  
"Piccolo, right here," the cool kid said.  
  
"Come on with us," Trunks said.  
  
"THEY'RE SO CUTE!" a girl squealed, getting up and throwing herself at Trunks.  
  
Trunks fell over and the girl pinned him down. He paled as other girls tackled him. Several girls tackled Gohan and Goten, too. They were all getting the same amount of attention which was TOO MUCH. Were they THAT cute?! For Kami's sake couldn't the girls just leave them alone? All they wanted to see was themselves alive again!  
  
Trunks got out of the pile and sighed with relief. Goten and Gohan did the same. Bulma, being the incredibly smart one, threw the trio under the table and got the girls' attention.  
  
"There they go!" Bulma yelled, pointing outside the cafeteria.  
  
"Oh Kami! Let's go after them. I think that boy's name is Gohan. He's so cute!!!" a girl yelled, zooming away.  
  
"I LOVE YOU TRUNKS!" one shouted.  
  
"COME BACK TO ME GOTEN!!!" another shouted.  
  
As soon as they left everyone sighed in relief.  
  
"How'd they know our names?" Goten asked, scratching his head.  
  
"I dunno," Trunks shrugged.  
  
^_^  
  
Vegeta sat down, drumming his fingers onto the table. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen,...." he thought. His eyes darted around and sweat formed on his forehead. The tick tocks of a nearby clocked filled his ears. *tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock* the sound filled his ears. Hie breathing became heavier. He felt as if he was going insane. Was it suddenly getting hot or was it just him?  
  
"Are you okay?" ChiChi asked, shaking him lightly on the arm.  
  
Vegeta's breathing only became heavier and tiring.  
  
"Are. you. okay?" she repeated slower.  
  
"Does. It. LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?!" he yelled, his eyes looking very panicky.  
  
"Hey. Don't yell at my ChiChi like that," Goku said, putting his arms around her as he came up behind her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!?!" ChiChi screeched in her "husband's" ears.  
  
"I was only trying to help.." Goku frowned.  
  
ChiChi didn't remember. The thought saddened him.  
  
"Fine." she humphed.  
  
Goku stuck out his bottom lip. "I'm sorry."  
  
Suddenly Goku and ChiChi got caught in each others eyes. It looked as if ChiChi had just recognized his cute, furry tail. His adorable spiky hair. And his cute, grin that made him look so CUTE! Their faces moved closer...and closer...and closer. Goku leaned to capture ChiChi's lips...  
  
"WE CAME BACK WITH BULMA AND PICCOLO!" Goten shouted to everyone.  
  
Goku snapped out os his daydream. ChiChi was talking to Videl somewhere else, and Vegeta looked as if he was going to die. And he kept mumbling something about chocolates. But suddenly Vegeta looked back in focus. As if nothing was wrong. Instead, his posessiveness turned toward Bulma.  
  
Vegeta watched Bulma. She looked so cute. Her lavender hair which was not blue. Wasn't it usually blue, but lavender looked really good on her...her capsule corporation jacket that looked like the one Mirai Trunks had worn...her soft, beautiful blue eyes...her cute outfit...  
  
"Do you guys remember?" Goku asked.  
  
"Remember what?" Bulma asked.  
  
"About flying and energy blasts and ki and super saiyans? We've all turned chibis and Videl and ChiChi don't remember. Do you guys?" Gohan replied, standing next to his father.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"If I say yes then they'll be happy I remembered. If I say no everything'll be more interesting to me," Bulma pondered. Her eyes sparkled. She was the troublemaker.  
  
"No," Bulma lied. "Who are you, anyway?"  
  
"I'm Goku," Goku introuduced.  
  
"And I'm Vegeta," Vegeta said. "Remember?"  
  
"No, but...why are you wearing pajamas?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Pajamas?" Vegeta looked down and paled.  
  
Bulma started laughing. "How cute!"  
  
The outfit was horrible to Vegeta. It was red and pink. There were hearts, bunnies, hearts, bunnies, hearts, bunnies, and HEARTS!! His socks were blue with ducks on them. And his hair was rather messy from not brushing it, but he looked so adorable and cute! Goku was wearing pajamas, too. They had just noticed! Goku's was blue with ducks on them. They weren't as bad as Vegeta's, but...DUCKS?!  
  
"So?" that was all Vegeta could come up with. Bulma wished she had a camera.  
  
"Bulma. Do you know what anyone is talkin' 'bout?" Piccolo asked, the countenance on him looked so confused.  
  
"No, but let's hang around them," Bulma said. "They're rather...hmm...nice."  
  
"Okay. So, what's up?" he smiled charminly at her.  
  
"Just you," Bulma giggled.  
  
Bulma smirked, a plan forming in her mind. She pecked Piccolo on the cheek. Piccolo gulped, then smiled again. He grinned and pecked her on the cheek, too.  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Piccolo asked, sort of nervous. Bulma took a glance at Vegeta then back. She grinned, twirling her hair with her finger.  
  
"I'd love to," she giggled.  
  
The look on Vegeta's face was priceless.  
  
^_^  
  
An: Still the first day! Do you like it? Hate it? Love it? PLEASE REVIEW! Any suggestions? Ideas? Comments?  
  
Next episode: Class!  
  
^_^  
  
Goten: What's the next chapter about?  
  
Trunks: {mutters something about not having the first word}  
  
S-chan: You'll see.  
  
Trunks: I know. I know!  
  
Goten: What!?  
  
Trunks: Well, first of all-  
  
S-chan: {covers Trunks' mouth} TRUNKS! NO NO NO!  
  
Goten: Why why why?  
  
S-chan: If you say a word then I'll fire you from ending the chaps!  
  
Trunks/Goten: Nu uh!  
  
S-chan: Yes huh  
  
Trunks: But I'm the cool character that ends the chapters...along with that GEEK Goten.  
  
Goten: I'm not a geek!  
  
Trunks: I was just joking. You're cool, too. Just not as cool.  
  
Goten: Ohhh. I knew that. Wait...I am so cooler!  
  
Trunks: Anyway, next chapter there's going to be class.  
  
Goten: Finally! The cafeteria thing has been going on and on!  
  
S-chan: I told you not to say anything!  
  
Trunks: Okay. I promise {crosses fingers behind back} that I won't say anymore ever again about this.  
  
Goten: Pleaes revieeeewww!!!!  
  
Trunks: Yeah, about me!  
  
Goten: ME because I'm the funnest!  
  
Trunks: Funnest isn't a word!  
  
Goten: Is too! And so is bestest!  
  
S-chan: Not this again!! {runs away screaming}  
  
Goten: Is not!  
  
Trunks: IS SO!  
  
Goten: NOT!  
  
Trunks: IS SO!  
  
Goten: Hey...where's S-chan go?  
  
Trunks: I don't know. We're all alone. We control the fic now!  
  
Goten/Trunks: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
S-chan: {voice echoes all around} NO You don't!!!!  
  
Goten: awww. I can't even see her!  
  
Trunks: Let's go. Oh, don't forget to send in any suggestions, ideas, or comments.  
  
Goten: The author seems to like them!  
  
Trunks: Yeah!  
  
Goten: Well now it's time to go...  
  
Trunks: Time to end the show!  
  
Goten: Let's sing our ending song!  
  
Trunks: I hope it's not too long.........Wait, Goten. WHAT SONG?!  
  
(S-chan: The song ong is from a puppet named Lamb Chops or something, I think, on this show. It's a lamb on a show that's a puppet and it usually sings the song at the end. I do not own the song.)  
  
Goten: {takes a deep breath and sings} It's just the song that never ends! It just goes on and on, my friend! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was. And they'll continue singing it over just because IT'S JUST THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! ITS JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIEND SOME PEOPLE-  
  
Trunks: SSSSTTTTOPPPP!!! Not that song!  
  
Goten: {laughs and repeats song over and over and over}  
  
Trunks: -the song that never ends...NOOOO! Not me! Let's go!  
  
Goten: {getting dragged by Trunks out of there, but keeps singing} THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRRRIIIIIIEEEEEENNNNNNDDDDDDSSSSS!!!!!!! 


	3. How to Play Tag in Mr Frieza's class!

ChibiVegeta: How come you're making me do this?  
  
S-chan: Stop your whining! Trunks and Goten were, um, just hanging around {smirks} somewhere.  
  
Vegeta: So you get me?! Why not Kakarott?  
  
S-chan: {pinches his cheek} because you're so much cuter!  
  
Vegeta: I am so NOT cute!  
  
S-chan: Yes  
  
Vegeta: No  
  
S-chan: Yeeeees  
  
Vegeta: N-yes, and that is final! - NOO! You Kami d*mned girl! You MADE me say that.  
  
S-chan: I am the author. I HAVE THE POWER!  
  
Vegeta: {sweatdrops, then scowls} You do not!  
  
S-chan: I can make you say something you don't want to!  
  
Vegeta: Like what?  
  
S-chan: THIS!!! FEEL ME WRATH! BLAKA! {def. of blaka: the key word for changing annoying people in my fic}  
  
Vegeta: {now wearing a dress and dancing} I'm a ppprreeetttty girl! I used to be an ugly boy, but not I'm a pretty gggiiiirrrlll!!!!! I love you S- chan! You made me a girl! I love you everyone! I love you so much! And I love you Barney! {blows kisses}  
  
S-chan: Ok now BLAKA!  
  
Vegeta: {is turned back and is pale} That was the worst experience of my life.  
  
S-chan: SAY IT ALREADY!  
  
Vegeta: {muttering} fine you baka. {speaks up now} S-chan doesn't own DBZ. Because if she did the whole show would be horrible.  
  
S-chan: Did you just insult me?! BLAKA!!  
  
^_^  
  
Chibi Episode 3: How to Play Tag in Mr. Frieza's class!  
  
^_^  
  
Last Time...  
  
"Okay. So, what's up?" he smiled charmingly at her.  
  
"Just you," Bulma giggled.  
  
Bulma smirked, a plan forming in her mind. She pecked Piccolo on the cheek. Piccolo gulped, then smiled again. He grinned and pecked her on the cheek, too.  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Piccolo asked, sort of nervous. Bulma took a glance at Vegeta then back. She grinned, twirling her hair with her finger.  
  
"I'd love to," she giggled.  
  
The look on Vegeta's face was priceless.  
  
^_^  
  
Vegeta couldn't say anything else. He blinked. Then again. His lover...his sweet mate was attracted to that NAMEK! Ugh! How was that namek better than the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS?! Why couldn't she have said no then kissed Vegeta on the cheek? First HIS CHOCOLATES and now his WIFE?! The world was slowly turning against him. {Don't worry, Veggie! Dear Yamcha can help you}  
  
"Vegeta, Vegeta!"  
  
"What, weakling?" Vegeta asked in digust.  
  
"I got you ssssome chocs!" Yamcha shoved the bag in his arms then ran out.  
  
"CHOCOLATES! NOT CHOCS!" Vegeta yelled at Yamcha as he ran out.  
  
Who in the word would say chocolate as CHOCS?! And HIS chocolates. These were all he had left. The only thing in the world he had left. Vegea tucked them to his chest and began munching on them. He felt a ramnant of his sanity come back. Or was that insanity?  
  
"Hey, can I have some?" Trunks asked.  
  
Chibi Vegeta snarled at his son. "What. Did. You. Say?"  
  
Was this de'ja vu?  
  
"Nevermind!" Trunks said quickly.  
  
Apparently he had learned.  
  
"LLLLIIIIISSSSSTTTTTEEEEEEEENNNN UUUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!!" a very loud voice yelled in front of the cafeteria.  
  
Everyone became quiet except Bulma.  
  
"SHUT UP!" the voice yelled again.  
  
"WANNA MAKE ME?!" Bulma yelled back. Piccolo smirked at her.  
  
The teacher grumbled something and ignored her. "Time for classes. Now scurry to your classes, brats."  
  
"What's our first class?" Goten asked Trunks.  
  
"I don't know," Trunks shrugged.  
  
"I know! Let's just go into a class room at random," Goten suggested.  
  
"Let's go somewhere!!"  
  
"Let's go to math."  
  
"Hmmm. Why not science?"  
  
"Okay, science!" Goten agreed.  
  
"Where's the science room?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
^_^  
  
"So THIS is science," Trunks and Goten said simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma said. "I memorized some of the classrooms when I was lost."  
  
Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku and Gohan had followed her to the class. And so had some other people....  
  
"That was a good idea, mo-" Trunks was interrupted as a hand flew over his mouth.  
  
"Yes, a great idea!" Gohan laughed nervously. Trunks hadn't even realized the slipup.  
  
"Quiet down class!" the teacher said as he entered. "My name is Mr. Frieza."  
  
"You're ugly," Bulma said aloud.  
  
Some snickered. She was right. He was FRIEZA!!!  
  
"Frieza?" Vegeta ALMOST dropped his chocolates. "HAHAHA! Now I can have my revenge!!!"  
  
"Quiet down...Mr. Ouji!" Mr. Frieza yelled in a very femine voice. "And shut up Ms. Briefs."  
  
"You may call me Bulma, Mr or Ms. Frieza. Are you a girl?" Bulma asked, too innocently.  
  
"I said MR!!! What does that tell you?" Mr. Frieza yelled.  
  
"I know, I know!!!" Goku yelled, raising his hands.  
  
"It tells us that you might be a girl, but you want to be a boy so you put Mr. instead of Ms," Goten said.  
  
"Aww..." Goku pouted, putting his arms down. "I wanted to answer!"  
  
"I am a MR. which means I AM A MAN-"  
  
"You don't look like one," Vegeta said. "You looked more like a LIZARD."  
  
"I ADVISE EVERYONE TO SHUT UP UNLESS YOU WANT DETENTIONS!!" Mr. Frieza screamed.  
  
*small pause*  
  
"What's a detention?" Goku asked, there was another pause before anyone said anything.  
  
"Yeah...what is it?" Goten echoed.  
  
"Mr. OUJI! What are chocolates doing in my class room?" Mr. Frieza scowled.  
  
"They're just waiting to be eaten," Vegeta replied, stuffing another one in his mouth.  
  
"Put it down," Mr. Frieza growled.  
  
"No. Why should I?"  
  
"Because I am the TEACHER!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I just am!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I got hired."  
  
"Why weren't you fired?"  
  
"JUST PUT THE CHOCOLATES DOWN!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Stop being a class clown," Frieza yelled.  
  
"Me, the class clown? I thought it would be Kakarott or his brats!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"UGH!" Frieza shook his head.  
  
"Gohan, Gohan!" Felice chirped. "What's 40 + 40?"  
  
"Eighty," Gohan replied.  
  
"You are sooo smart," Felice commented.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"So how's it going GOHAN?" Goten asked. "Have you said you looove her and now I'm going to be an uncle?"  
  
"GOTEN!" Gohan yelled. "People don't have sex until they're, like, 18 or 17!"  
  
"They don't?" Goten said, confused. {It's not what you think you hentais!}  
  
"What's sex?" Bulma asked innocently. She silently laughed.  
  
"Yeah, what IS sex? I've heard that's what it takes to make a baby, but mom never told me how to do it," Trunks said.  
  
Vegeta stopped eating chocolates and thought, "Bulma didn't tell him about sex much. THERE'S NO WAY I'M TELLING THE BOY!!!"  
  
"Everyone, if you'd just shu-," Mr. Frieza stopped.  
  
"TEACHER, TEACHER!" a girl in the back raised her hand. "Billy just peed himself! It smells yucky!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" he said.  
  
"Go to the office, Billy and get some different clothes and if you will then get a diaper or something," Mr. Frieza said in disgust.  
  
"But I don't have a bladder problem!" Billy said. "Jenny scared me!" referring to the girl who had told.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Mr. Frieza waved him off.  
  
"MR. FRIEZA!!! How do you have sex?" Goten raised his hand.  
  
"This is not sex ed., Mr. Son. Now stop talking about sex, AND EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!" Frieza yelled.  
  
Vegeta raised his hand. "Frieza-"  
  
"MR. FRIEZA to you, brat."  
  
"Okay, Frieza," Vegeta smirked. "But can you fight?"  
  
"Yes," Mr. Frieza narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Can you fight me? Then I can kill you AND GET MY REVENGE!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"No. And revenge for what? What have I ever done to you?" the teacher asked.  
  
"You made me your slave and made me kill planet and planets of people! Then you'd punish me if I did it wrong!!!" Vegeta faked crying.  
  
"Oohh. It's okay, Vegeta," Bulma patted him lightly on the back.  
  
Vegeta stopped crying and took a glance at his "mate." She stared at him, but turned away and talked to Piccolo. Vegeta frowned and then started eating his chocolates again.  
  
"Now the first thing we will learn today is-"  
  
"How to play tag," Bulma interrupted and got in front of the whole class.  
  
"Sit back now, Miss Briefs," Mr. Frieza demanded.  
  
"First of all the person 'it' chases you and the "victim" runs like this!"  
  
Bulma ran around the class while Mr. Frieza chased her.  
  
"Mr. Frieza is "it" and I'M THE VICTIM!" Bulma said as she ran, yelling the last part because Mr. Frieza had almost "tagged" her.  
  
"Then when they tag you then you're it," Bulma explained.  
  
Mr. Frieza "tagged" her and picked her back in her seat. Bulma got up again and started being chased by Mr. Frieza.  
  
"So, now, who wants to learn how to play freeze tag?!" Bulma said, getting back in her seat quickly before Mr. Frieza got her.  
  
"ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!!!!!!!" the whole class yelled.  
  
Mr. Frieza buried his heads in his hands and muttered sarcastically, "then tomorrow we can learn how to play "head's up seven's up"!"  
  
"That's a great idea!!" Goten yelled. "Guess what, everybody! Mr. Frieza says we're gonna play "head's up seven's up!""  
  
"YYYAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!"  
  
*short commercial break*  
  
Have you ever wanted to get rid of pesky kids? Then come and put the kids under some lids! Then buy a hose. Don't stick it up their nose! First tie them up. Get a pup. The carniverous pup will eat the brats. And then it'll eat some cats! So if you want those children gone, buy "K. Pup" it's not wrong! {Not available in stores call 1800-999-999}  
  
*end commercial break*  
  
"Excuse me? Is this K. Pup services?" Mr. Frieza whispered into the phone.  
  
"NO!" Trunks yelled blasting the phone with a ki blast. "HAHAHAHA! Mr. Teach can't call no one without the phone!!!! hehe."  
  
"NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!" Mr. Frieza screamed.  
  
"Goten," Gohan came up next to him. "PLEASE get Felice away from me. I'll do anything!!"  
  
"But I wanna be an Uncle when you guys get old enough," Goten said, pretending to be sad.  
  
"GOTEN! I have Videl, and when this is over when we figure it out then I'll make sure you'll never even get to see your neice or your nephew!!"  
  
Goten sniffed, his eyes brimming with tears. "I-I'm sorry, Gohan! B-but you wouldn't a-actually do that would you?" He looked at Gohan with puppy eyes.  
  
"Well,uh,..."  
  
Goten let out a loud wail and buried his face with his hands.  
  
"Of course not, Goten," Gohan said.  
  
Goten's sadness was replaced, in a millisecond, with a very happy look. "Yay! You're so nice, Gohan!"  
  
Gohan mulled, "I wonder if he was really crying...no one could act that good, right? Well...nah!"  
  
"Now about Felice-" Gohan got cut off.  
  
"What about me, honey huns?" Felice bounded up next to him.  
  
Goten shirked away.  
  
"Um...nothing," Gohan muttered.  
  
"Okay then. Now do you wanna play tea with Mr. Snuggies and me?" Felice asked, giggling madly. Mr. Snuggies was her imaginary friend.  
  
"No," he thought. "Um...sorry I, uh, have to - MR. FRIEZA I'M GOING TO THE RESTROOM!" he yelled to the teacher.  
  
Mr. Frieza said, "Fine. Whatever - OUJI! GIVE ME BACK MY CHOCOLATES! I DON'T CARE IF YOU FINISHED YOURS. GIVE THEM BACK YOU THIEF!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, I have to go the the restroom!" he said, rushing out the door.  
  
"Can I come?" Felice asked him.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Gohan replied from the hall.  
  
Feliec shrugged. She'd just wait for him to get back.  
  
"I'M NOT GIVING THEM BACK! THEY'RE MIINNEE!!!!!!" Vegeta No Ouji yelled.  
  
"They were mine first!" Mr. Frieza yelled back.  
  
"Mmm chocolates," Goten said as he silently grabbed them from Mr. Frieza hands  
  
Goten sat down on the teacher's chair and started munching on them. Trunks came up to him and pulled up a rolley chair. (chairs with wheels on them and they roll around)  
  
"Can I have one, Goten?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure!" Goten nodded.  
  
^_^  
  
Gohan wandered down the halls. Where was the bathroom? Was he supposed to get a hallpass? He shrugged. He didn't need to go the bathroom, but he did need to get away from the annoying girl, Felice. He sighed, shaking his head. He didn't understand second graders. He hadn't even really understood himself.  
  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you 'sposed to be in class," a voice asked.  
  
Gohan didn't turn around, but asked, "Who're you?"  
  
"You worst nightmare."  
  
^_^  
  
"No...NOT AGAIN!!!!" Vegeta yelled. "You d*mn boys!!! YOU ATE THEM!"  
  
Mr. Frieza sighed. "Oh well."  
  
"OH WELL? OH WELL?!" Vegeta yelled. "HOW DARE YOU!!!"  
  
Trunks and Goten shrinked away from Vegeta.  
  
"Um, u-um, Mr. Frieza?" Goten squeaked. "We're going to the restroom, too!"  
  
They ran away faster than they had in their lives. Vegeta's eyes twitched as he began yelling at Frieza again.  
  
^_^  
  
Gohan slowly turned around. She had long straight ebony hair that reached the middle of her back with a lot of natural light brown highlights. Her beautiful eyes were chocolatey brown. She was the same height as him. She was pretty skinny and she looked rather hyper and so happy! She was rather cute, okay, okay she was GORGEOUS for a girl her age! Something rather strange was that furry brown tail waving behind her.  
  
She had on short light blue jean shorts, white sneakers, and a light blue tank top with "What's up?" in medium-sized black letters. Gohan looked at her tail then back at the girl in suprise. Who was she, anyway? The girl giggled when she noticed him looking at her, bewildered.  
  
"Did I scare you? Sorry! Oh I'm Elizabeth, but that's such a grown-up name. Why not Liz or Lizzie? Call me something like that. I don't care. So who're you?" she chatted.  
  
"I'm Gohan," he said slowly.  
  
"Gohan? What a cool name!" she complimented. "So wanna be friends? I'm new! I don't know exactly where to go. Maybe you could help me out?"  
  
"Thanks. Sure. And Okay," Gohan replied.  
  
"Cool!" Lizzie grinned. "So where you headed?"  
  
"Actually I got out of class to get away from this girl that was bothering me," Gohan said. "I'm just wandering down the halls."  
  
"Maybe I could scare her away! You seemed scared when I said, 'Your worst nightmare,'" she teased.  
  
"Me? Scared?" he scoffed. "I was not."  
  
"Was too."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"NOT."  
  
"Not NOT!"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan replied, scratching his head.  
  
"You're funny!" Lizzie giggled.  
  
"WHY DO GIRLS ALWAYS HAVE TO GIGGLE?!" Gohan thought.  
  
"GOHAN GOHAN GOHAN GOHAN GOHAN GOHAN!!!" two voiced yelled simultaneously and very fast.  
  
The two chibis now stood next to Gohan and Lizzie.  
  
"Vegeta's mad at us cuz we ate his chocolates!" Goten said. "Do you sense him coming, Trunks?" "No."  
  
"Who're you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm Lizzie," she replied. "Lizzie Mathers."  
  
"Hi! I'm Goten," Goten greeted.  
  
"And Trunks," Trunks said.  
  
"So, what's up?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Goten just stared at her, then looked away as if he hadn't heard and mumbled something. Gohan had obviously heard because he grinned mischiefiously.  
  
"What?" Lizzie cast Goten a confused glance.  
  
"Goten says he thinks your cute," Gohan answered, smirking.  
  
Lizzie blushed. Goten looked at Gohan, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Gohan!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Revenge is going to be sweet," Gohan thought, smirking.  
  
"I wonder when lunch is," Trunks pondered.  
  
Lizzie grinned. "So where's my first class?"  
  
"Follow us!" Trunks said. "I bet Vegeta has forgotten by now!"  
  
^_^  
  
"When I get my hands on you I'm going to strangle you then slice you into peices, brats!" Vegeta yelled as he chased Goten and Trunks around the room.  
  
Obviously, he had not forgotten.  
  
"Now THAT'S how you play tag," Bulma said to everyone as their gazes followed Vegeta being "it" and Goten and Trunks being the victims.  
  
Piccolo smirked. "Wanna play a game?"  
  
"Sure!" Bulma said happily.  
  
Piccolo caught her off guard and tackled her and pinned her to the ground. He then started tickling mercilessly at her stomach. She started laughing like crazy.  
  
"HAHAHA Piccolo! HAHAHAHA!!! Stop!!!! HAHAHAHAHA," Bulma said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"You're very ticklish, huh?" Piccolo grinned.  
  
"NO," Bulma shook her head as he stopped.  
  
"Are you sure?" Piccolo questioned.  
  
"YES!" she said as she got up.  
  
Bulma got up and ran around the room while Piccolo chased her to try and play the tickle game.  
  
"GOHAN GOHAN!" Felice chirped.  
  
"NNNOOO!!!!" Gohan buried his face into his hands.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes?" Felice turned to face Lizzie.  
  
"I think you're bothering him," Lizzie said.  
  
"No I'm not. I'm his girlfriend," Felice said.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Lizzie scoffed. "Look, Fleelece. Go away from Gohan."  
  
"B-but I'm his girlfriend! GOHAN, are you gonna let her say this to me?" Felice asked, tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"You're not my girlfriend," Gohan said. "I don't even like you!"  
  
"I can't believe you're breaking up with ME!" Felice cried. "I gave you everything. I gave you my heart, my words, and EVERYTHING!!"  
  
"We were never even an item for Kami's sake," Gohan said.  
  
"Then you deny we ever had anything. I loved you, Gohan! I LOVED YOU!" Felice said.  
  
"Hey, Felice, can you hand me that pen next to you?" a voice in the back asked.  
  
Felice immediatly cheered up and grinned. "Of course, Joshy Josh! I'd LOVE to be your girlfriend."  
  
"NNOOO!!!!" Joshy shook his head.  
  
"Thank you, Lizzie," Gohan said.  
  
"'Welcome," Lizzie grinned. "No biggy."  
  
Mr. Frieza sighed and looked at the clock. Two more minutes left till those brats left. Then they'd be gone. And was that a new student? Oh, who cares? The school was unorganized anyway. The brats did whatever they wanted. It wasn't fair! And the teachers were more like babysitters.  
  
"Dad, geesh, THEY'RE ONLY CHOCOLATES!" Trunks yelled as he narrowly escaped his father from "tagging" him.  
  
Goten walked over to Lizzie as Trunks was being chased by his father.  
  
"So, Lizzie, whatcha doin?" Goten asked, leaning against a desk and crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm talkin' to Goten. We got rid of Fleelece," Lizzie replied. "So what are you doin'?"  
  
"Just talkin' to you," Goten replied. "So what're you doing during recess? Wanna hang out?"  
  
"Smooth, real smooth," Goten thought. "I'm so cool. Yeah, I'm now know as the cool boy. Yup, THAT is definetly me."  
  
"Sure," Lizzie replied, grinning.  
  
"Coo-" Goten got cut off by himself.  
  
He was too much for the desk that it slid and fell over. Goten fell, then the desk fell on top of him. Lizzie stifled a laugh, and Gohan just laughed at his younger brother.  
  
"Ouch," Goten muttered.  
  
He scrambled up and blushed. "YEAH. THAT was real smooth," Goten's voice in his head said sarcastically.  
  
"IT WAS GOTEN'S FAULT! HE STOLE YOUR CANDY THEN OFFERED ME SOME!!" Trunks yelled, as he was being chased around by Vegeta still.  
  
"You better run, Goten," Lizzie whispered in his ear.  
  
And run, he did.  
  
^_^  
  
A/N: Last time I forgot to say thank you to all my reviewers. So THANK YOU SO MUCH because if you hadn't reviewed then I wouldn't have even typed this. So thank you to who has reviews so far: Chibi Aikido-chan, SSJ- Melody, Dr Spleenmeister, gota66, MatrixSailorStarKnightZ, and SetoKaiba.  
  
Chibi Trunks/Goten: HI S-chan!  
  
Chibi Vegeta: *sneaks away*  
  
S-chan: W-wha? You guys aren't supposed to be here!  
  
Trunks/Goten: A little rope making us hang down from trees isn't going to stop us!  
  
S-chan: You know I didn't mean it! {starts backing up as they start to corner her}  
  
Trunks: You know, Goten, I think we oughta teach her a lesson. {he swings rope around}  
  
Goten: Yeah.  
  
Trunks: Let's tie her up!  
  
Goten: Yeah!  
  
Trunks: And we get to do the next chapter!  
  
Goten: Yeah!  
  
S-chan: {runs away quickly} Come on, guys!  
  
Goten: Wait, Trunks.  
  
Trunks: {stops}  
  
Goten: Can we make Lizzie fall madly in love with me? She's so cute!  
  
Trunks: NO!  
  
Goten: Why not?  
  
Trunks: Because first we gotta get someone for me, too!  
  
Goten: You?  
  
Trunks: Yeah!  
  
Goten: Yeah!  
  
Trunks: Yeah.  
  
Goten: Yeah.  
  
Trunks: Yeah!  
  
Goten: Yeah!  
  
Trunks: Yeah!  
  
Goten: Yeah! 


End file.
